


Still Thinking About Christine, Jeremy?

by pipandthots



Series: Boyf Riends Shenanigans [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angry Michael, Coming Out, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Voice Kink, this was my first smut fic and it's not even that smutty, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipandthots/pseuds/pipandthots
Summary: Jeremy thinks it's hot when Michael's mad at him





	Still Thinking About Christine, Jeremy?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa this was my first smut (and first bmc fic lmao) ever so go easy on me
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!

 

**[Player 1]** : Jeremy wtf

Jeremy looked up from across the room, his eyebrows furrowed. Michael was glaring at him. He glanced down at his phone before back at him. _Fuck_. He looked pissed off at him. The way his eyebrows curved and furrowed arching over his deep brown chestnut colored eyes made his knees weak. Jeremy had to bite his lip a little to keep from smiling, thinking that smiling would make it worst.

Wait.

Jeremy smiled. Michael looked even more agitated and he felt his underwear get slightly tighter. He went back to his phone.

**[You]** : what do you mean what the fuck?

**[ Player 1 is typing... ]**

**[Player1]** : u kno what u did

He read over Michael's message. He never used proper grammar over text and it drove Jeremy crazy. He could usually decipher his messages but now he was actually confused. What the fuck did he do?

**[You]** : ..... What?

**[Player 1 is typing...]**

Again, his eyes dared to look up at Michael, watching him angrily type. Jeremy felt his breath getting hitched in his throat. His eyes were locked onto the keyboard so he hadn't caught Jeremy's staring, and boy was he staring. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up as he gazed at the other's features.

That deliciously caramel skin color, the way his lips had tightly brought themselves together, how focused those chocolate eyes were on his screen. Images of Michael pushing him against the wall and almost forcefully pressing his lips against his filled his mind. He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering, his boxers growing even tighter. _Stop it Jeremy. That's probably not going to happen._

No Jeremy did know what was coming, and hopefully it would be him soon.

It looked as if Michael was typing something, then erasing it, then starting over multiple times. Jeremy smirked. His phone buzzed and he looked down at it.

**[Player 1]** : just meet me in the third floor bathroom after this class fucker.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you told Christine!" Michael exclaimed, his eyebrows knitted together. "That wasn't your story to tell, Jeremy! I'm supposed to decide who I come out to and when to do it! I came out to you first because you're my best friend and I trusted you with some top fucking secret information!"

 

Jeremy wasn't listening to Michael go on and on and on. He was too busy gazing at his features and trying to hide his totally unavoidable boner. He never understood why he always got so turned on when Michael was angry. Maybe it was because he was usually the opposite of this. Here Michael was aggressive. He took charge. His chest heaved and his breath was shaky. It drive Jeremy absolutely insane..

The thoughts came back. Him pushing Jeremy against the wall, his mouth hurriedly rushing against his. Biting at Jeremy's bottom lip for permission to enter. Tongues dancing across-

"You're not even fucking listening to me! I don't know why I even waste my energy ranting to you like this, you never even listen!"

Jeremy's hand gently brushed against his dick through his pants in his attempt to hide it. His face went red. _Fuck_. _He was so hard right now._

"Jeremiah Heere!" Michael gripped his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Listen to me!"

" _F-fuck Michael- yes, I'm listening_ -"

They both froze. Jeremy, in utter embarrassment; and Michael, in shock. His own face turned bright red.

"Dude- _what_ -"

"WhAt-" Jeremy's voice cracked.

"Did you just-"

" _nO_ -"

Michael was silent and that made him even more nervous. The smaller boy made sure to keep his hands in front of his groin, attempting to not draw too much attention to it. Michael noticed his shifting and he glanced down.

"Dude... Are you.." he squinted at him, his voice low. _God it sounded so hot_. Jeremy felt his dick throb. "Are you turned on right now? Seriously?!"

Michael was too angry to even realize that Jeremy was turned on by him. He thought he was thinking about Christine, which made him even more angry.

"You're thinking about Christine right now?!" This was honestly the hottest Jeremy has ever gotten in his entire life. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The next thing Jeremy knew he was getting thrown into the big stall of the bathroom. The door was locked behind them. He let out a little yelp as his body was pressed against the wall farthest from the stall door. Michael's knee rested right underneath his crotch, propping him up slightly so they were at eye level. Jeremy was naturally small and light so Michael could easily hold him up. Jeremy whimpered slightly, breathing hard. _Fuck this was so hot. Fuck_. His images were flashing right in front of him.

Michael slid his cardigan off one of his shoulders and pressed a hot, wet kiss to his neck before biting down softly, sucking gently. Jeremy moaned, biting his bottom lip to try and stay quiet. His hand reached up and ran through Michael's hair. He tugged gently, earning a soft grunt from the other.

" _Still thinking about Christine, Jeremy_?"

He whispered it against his ear before licking behind it, sending a shiver down Jeremy's spine. Jeremy knew damn well that Michael could feel his hard on through his pants. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, his dick throbbing.

"Y-yeah," he whispered. Lies. The last thing on his mind was Christine. The first thing on his mind was Michael. God he was so warm right now. He felt like he was on fire, butterflies buzzing in his stomach.

Michael's lips crashed into Jeremy's, earning a moan out of the shorter one. Jeremy gripped his hoodie, pulling him closer and closer. He's wanted this for so long. The butterflies in his stomach multiplied by ten and made their way into his rib cage.

He pulled away slightly and Michael's knee pressed a little against his groin. He whined a little, "A-ah _Michael_ -"

"Oh, so you're not thinking about Christine? Did you just lie to me _baby boy_?"

_Fuck._ Those two words alone went straight to his dick, _baby boy_. He loved the sound of that slipping past Michael's lips. Speaking of Michael's lips, they lightly trailed over Jeremy's jawline. Michael pressed his chest against Jeremy's, bringing him closer as he locked lips with him. Jeremy wrapped his legs around him in return and Michael just about lost it.

His heart was racing. He felt it beating up into his ears, his cheeks flushing. Michael had his own dreams of this. Feeling Jeremy's soft pale skin underneath his lips, hearing his soft little pants and moans. God _hearing him call his name_. He was having a bit of a sensory overload. Michael gently rubbed his knee back and forth, teasing Jeremy through his pants.

"F-Fuck- Ah-"

Jeremy was very vocal, he was beginning to realize. He smirked against his collarbone before biting gently, earning another soft moan out of the other. God Michael loved the way he sounded. His voice was high pitched but every so often it would crack into his natural low tone. Michael sucked on the area, leaving a beautiful purple and pink mark.

Jeremy was basically pinned against the wall at this point, a panting mess. He could feel the blood rushing through his body and shivered when Michael's tongue trailed over his skin. He grabbed Michael's face and moved it upwards, whining a little. He wanted Michael's sweet lips against his again. He loved the way he tasted.

Michael smirked smugly and Jeremy felt like he was going to freakin explode. He leaned in closer, their faces centimeters apart, teasing him. _Fuck_. He could feel Michael's own member against his through their pants, and it all turned him on even more. It gently throbbed against him, making him whimper and moan softly.

"Still thinking about Christine, _baby boy_?" His knee pressed a little further up, and he removed his hand on his waist to unbutton Jeremy's pants. Michael's hand slid in carefully, and gripped him tightly

"A-ah fuck! Michael!"

A door of the bathroom had swung open just as Jeremy had moaned. Both of the boys froze instantly, their faces both the color of Michael's hoodie. Jeremy covered his mouth with his hand.

Silence.

"Jerm?"

_Fuck it was Rich_. Jeremy and Michael's eyes darted at the space under the stall.

“Dude… Are-... Are you..." Rich's smug face peered at them as he bent over to look into it. He made eye contact with the boys before his own eyes widened a bit.

"Oh my god- You are! You guys are fucking in the bathroom!”

Jeremy's face grew even redder and Michael quickly took his hand out of Jeremy's pants. They were caught in the fucking act. Neither of them could lie.

"gET. OUT!"

“Two dudes making out in a bathroom centimeters apart because they're bOTH GAY!”

“RICH!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Got any suggestions for the next part ?? Feel free to drop them in the comments!


End file.
